Melody Time
Melody Time er en animationsfilm fra 1948 produceret af Walt Disney, og det er den 10. i rækken af Disneys klassikere. Filmen er bygget af 7 segmenter med hver deres historie og fortælling. Segmenter Once Upon a Wintertime Dette segment viste Frances Langford synge titelsangen omkring to romantisk forelskede unge i december. Drengen viser sig frem på isen for sin pige, og nær-tragedie og en rettidig redning forekommer. Ligesom flere andre segmenter af disse pakke-film, var Once Upon a Wintertime senere udgivet teatralsk som en individuel kort, i dette tilfælde den 17. september1954. Denne kort var også med i Very Merry Christmas Songs, der er en del af Disney Sing Along Songs som baggrundsfilm til sangen Jingle Bells. Bumble Boogie Dette segment var et surrealistisk mareridt for en solitær bi, som forsøger at flygte fra en visuel og musikalsk vanvid. Musikken var venligst udlånt af Freddy Martin og hans orkester (med Jack Fina på klaver) og var en swing-jazz variation af Nicolai Rimsky-Korsakovs Humlebiens Flugt, som var en af de mange brikker i betragtning til optagelse i Fantasia. The Legend of Johnny Appleseed Dette segment var en genfortælling af historien om John Chapman, der tilbragte det meste af sit liv dyrke det Midt-vestlige Amerika (hovedsagelig Illinois og Indiana) i pioner dage, og plante æbletræer, og dermed tjene sit berømte kælenavn. Dennis Day fortalte og indetalte alle stemmerne, bortset fra den engel, der var Dallas McKennon (ukrediteret). Dette segment blev udgivet uafhængigt den 25. december 1955 som bare Johnny Appleseed. Little Toot Dette segment er baseret på historien også med titlen Little Toot af Hardie Gramatky, hvor titlens hovedperson, en lille slæbebåd, der ønskede at være ligesom sin far Big Toot, men kunne ikke ud til at holde sig ude af problemer. The Andrews Sisters lagde vokal til. Ud af alle de musikalske segmenter, var dette en af de mest berømte. Trees Dette segment var en recitere af den berømte Alfred Joyce Kilmer digt af Fred Waring og The Pennsylvanians med lyriske indstillingen set gennem årstiderne. Blame It on the Samba Dette segment er Anders And og José Carioca møde med Aracuan Bird, der introducerede dem til fornøjelser af samba. Den ledsagende musik er i 1914 polka Apanhei-te, Cavaquinho af Ernesto Nazareth forsynet med engelske tekster. The Dinning Sisters lagde vokal, mens organist Ethel Smith spillede orgel. Pecos Bill Dette segment blev finalen om den berømte helt fra Texas, den største og bedste cowboy, der nogensinde har levet, hans hest Widowmaker, og hvordan han blev bragt ned på jorden af en kvinde ved navn Slue-Foot Sue. Denne genfortælling af historien var høflighed af Roy Rogers, Bob Nolan, og sønner af pionererne i Bobby Driscoll og Luana Patten. Dette segment blev senere redigeret på filmens NTSC video-udgivelse (men ikke PAL udgivelse) til at fjerne alle scener af Bill ryge en cigaret. Hele scenen med Bill som ruller smøgen og tænder den med et lyn blev klippet ud og alle andre billeder af den støende cigaret hængende fra hans læber var digitalt fjernet. ar:وقت الأنغام en:Melody Time es:Melody Time fr:Mélodie Cocktail it:Lo scrigno delle sette perle ja:メロディ・タイム nl:Melody Time pl:Kolorowe melodie pt-br:Tempo de Melodia ru:Время мелодий zh:旋律时光 Kategori:Tegnefilm Kategori:Film Kategori:Animation Kategori:1948